Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rapid prototyping techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for additive fabrication of parts using laminated sheets.
Related Art
Rapid prototyping is a growing field of interest and development in manufacturing today. Rapid prototyping is the blanket term for a variety of techniques for quickly fabricating scale models or even full scale prototypes of a physical part or assembly. Rapid prototyping can use additive or subtractive fabrication techniques. In one example of additive fabrication, three-dimensional CAD data is provided to a computer controlled device, such as a 3-D printer, which lays down successive layers of a curable medium, gradually producing a three-dimensional part.
Additive fabrication techniques enable the production of shapes and designs that are not possible using other more conventional tooling processes. Such designs can include enclosed spaces and other features that even highly complex machining equipment cannot easily produce. Although many existing additive fabrication techniques do not apply to metals, some additive fabrication techniques applicable to metals have been developed. These include laser sintering, electron beam melting, direct metal deposition, and ultrasonic consolidation, for example.
While these additive fabrication techniques are highly desirable for a range of prototype and production activities, current methods have some limitations. For example, known additive fabrication methods that can use metals tend to be very costly, require highly specialized equipment, and have limitations on materials that can be used. All of these issues make it difficult to use these techniques in some development activities. Limitations on materials can preclude the use of materials such as copper, which can be highly desirable in some applications. Some highly specialized processes, such as laser sintering, involve very specialized equipment and highly trained personnel, but may otherwise be the only option for fabricating some metal parts.
The present disclosure is directed toward addressing one or more of the above issues.